The present invention concerns apparatus for and a method of electro-erosive cutting with a cathode in the form of a wire that advances through at least one or two guides, especially open guides, open V-grooved guides that do not surround the wire, that is.
Many types of apparatus for and of methods of electro-erosive cutting are known. The basic apparatus usually comprises a stand with transmissions and wiring, a rinsing system, a generator, and numerical or computerized numerical controls. A cathode in the form of a wire cuts a blank out of the workpiece, which constitutes the anode, starting with an already drilled hole or reference point.
A particular problem encountered in electro-erosive cutting is to obtain wire guides that are appropriate for cutting at conical angles. This is particularly true of guides accommodated in stationary processing heads or wire-guide heads. There are definite limitations to cutting at angles of 0.degree. to 45.degree.. The problem is less prevalent with guides accommodated in rotating heads.